


[Podfic] the prosecution rests

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The Asset has to admit, ending a mission with Captain America crying into his lap is pretty unexpected. Even for him, and he is trained to anticipate all contingencies.The Asset runs into his ex-mission halfway across the world. Surprisingly, very little fighting ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the prosecution rests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641775) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpM0dKN0UzNUJjVmM/view?usp=sharing) (15.2 MB) (Length: 16:42)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *bangs gavel* Okay team, the weather sucks and life is grim. Suggestions?  
> Id: i have this idea for a painting it's these creepy trees and they're kinda dripping blood and...  
> Me: We already DID creepy trees once this week! Next idea.  
> Conscience: We Should Call Our Mother.  
> Me: HA! Did it yesterday. Next?  
> Left Brain: My records show there's still a couple of dirtybinary's fics we haven't recorded.  
> Right Brain: OOOH FUNNY STUFF I LOVE THOSE  
> Me: Done!!! Assemble at the Pod Nook!  
> Id: but these trees see they're like on fire and...  
> Me: SHUT UP


End file.
